Théoden
Seventeenth king of the mighty kingdom of Rohan, King Théoden was the wise and just king for his people, leading them through one of the greatest conflicts of the Third Age; The War of the Ring. Crowned almost thirty years prior to the War of the Ring, Théoden was more than prepared to rest from his responsibilities as king until his son, Théodred, was killed in battle with the Uruk-Hai. Already influenced by his treacherous advisor Grima Wormtongue, Théoden's grief and sorrow clouded his vision and ability to rule. After encountering the exiled Eomer while searching for their hobbit friends, Aragorn and his companions Legolas and Gimli begged the king of Rohan for aid against Saurman and Sauron. Although initially apathetic to their blight, it took the magical power of Gandalf to reveal Wormtongue's treachery, who fled back to his master. Inspired to defeat Sauron in the name of defending his people, Théoden drew the sword Herugrim and led the Rohirrim to war. Taking his army to Helms Deep, Théoden led his army valiantly against the hundreds of Uruk-Hai that stormed the deep. Although the orcs eventually penetrated through, Théoden rallied his men for one final, courageous charge to allow the civilians to escape. Drawing his blade, Théoden led his riders out to meet the Uruk-Hai. Rallying, Théoden was joined in battle by Gandalf, who brought Eomer's riders out of exile to join them. The army of Rohan reunited once again, Théoden led his kingdom to Gondor, besieged by Sauron's orc army. Defeating wave after wave of orcs and besting the Easterlings, Théoden was sadly slain by the Witch-King. Battle vs. Seneschal Varel (by Greenberet69) Varel Theodon In the plains of Rohan Seneschal Varel along with 4 Vigil's Keep soldiers are on a scouting mission. Theodan along with 4 Rohirrim on horeback are also on a scouting missin. As Theodan and his men move over the hill Varel and his men spot them and Theodan and his men spot Varel and his men. Varel and his men charge at Theodan who orders his men to take out their bows and arrows and fire. The Rohhirim fire at Varel and his men with a arrow hitting one in the chest . Varel takes out his Heartwood bow and firest killing one of the Rohhirim . Theodan tells his men to prpare to charge, so the Rohirrim take out their swords and shields. Theodan yells "Charge" and one of the Rohirrim blows the horn of Rohan and they all charge at Varel and his men. While one of the Vigil soldiers tries to pull out his sword Theodan quickly charges in on his horse and slashes the soldier right across his neck . Another Rohirrim charges at Varel but Varel uses his Heartwood arrow to hit the horse the Rohirrim is riding in the leg injuring it but knocking the Rohirrim off of it. Varel takes out his Dragonbrand Greatsword and brings it down on the Rohirrim slicing him in half . Another Rohirrim dismounts and charges at a Vigil Soldier and the two get into a sword fight. The Rohirrim stabs the Vigil soldier but the Vigil soldier stabs him too taking them both out . The last Rohirrim hands his bow and arrow to Theodan who takes aim and fires taking out the last Vigil soldier . Varel sneaks up from behind and stabs the last Rohirrim soldier . Theodan quickly dismounts off his horse and pulls out Herugrim his sword. The two charge and start attacking each other. Theodan tries to attack Varel but because Varel has a longer sword he moves carefully. Theodan is able to slash Varel's knee making him kneel and while Theodan tries to stab him Varel uses his Greatsword to stab Theodan right through as he is charging and Theodan's lifeless body hangs on the Dragonbrand Greatsword. Varel pulls the sword out of Theodan and yells in victory "FOR AMARATHINE!" WINNER: SENESCHAL VAREL Expert's Opinion While both had great armor, Theoden had a shorter sword in comparison to Varel's sword. That, and the fact that Varel had the X-Factors of Combat Experience and Leadership on his side. Whereas Theoden had better training. In the end, Varel had the better weapons and X-factors. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Loghain Mac Tir (by Cfp3157) No Battle Written Winner: Loghain Mac Tir Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Cavalry